One Side Of Raura (Raura Story)
by CoreyCat12
Summary: Hey guys :D I am Corey! I love Raura/Auslly so i wrote a Raura story! This story is basically about Ross's perspective on Raura. :D This story contains Humor/Friendship/Romance and a little bit of Drama towards the middle of the story. :D This is my very first Raura story, so don't judge cause it's not the best. xD Hope you enjoy! PS: Please follow me on twitter! :D @CoreyFood
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ross's POV:

'Like Damn You Could Be The One...' The music blasted through my IPhone. I picked up the phone, skimming ITunes. I couldn't wait till my R5Family got to buy the song on ITunes. Oh yeah. Who is playing the song? My band and I R5. We formed our band back in 2009 but we weren't really known that well till about 2012. I placed my phone back on my bed, flexing my muscles and stretching my legs out. I looked over to at my desk to see a big pile of white papers stacked on the right side corner of the desk. My eyes slid to the top of the stack. It read, 'Austin & Ally Season 3'. A lightbulb went off in my head. Oh god! I facepalmed myself. I can't believe i forgot! I'm supposed to know all my lines by Monday for the next shooting of Austin & Ally. It was like forgetting you had homework. I walked over to my desk, picking up the huge stack of scripts, placing them on my bed. I opened the packet of the first episode of Season 3, which we already shot through live taping. I smiled and laughed a little, reading the lines, remembering how much fun it was to shoot with my Austin & Ally co-stars. I then started to skim my lines for the episode we were shooting on Monday. When I was at live tapings with my co stars, I totally focus on one thing, and one thing only. Austin & Ally. It's like my mind is totally cleared. My thoughts were disturbed when my older brother Riker came in. "Come on Ross! We're gonna be late!" I looked at him, confused. "Late for what?" I dared to ask. My older sister Rydel popped in. "The interview talking about our new album!" I facepalmed myself. Again. I totally forgot! I thought that wasn't until tomorrow. "Uhhh... Yeah I Knew That." I lied. Rydel shook her head, smiling. "Sure you did. Come on!" Riker said. I threw on my black jacket and sneakers, and headed downstairs to find all my siblings and Ratliff all dressed up. Rocky smirked when he saw me. "Real casual, Ross." He commented. I smiled, knowing that was an insult. "Thank you very much Rocky." He just rolled his eyes at me. My mom then walked in. "Okay you guys better get going before you are late!" Riker grabbed his car keys. "On it." He commented. "Bye Mom." We all chroused, expect for Ratliff. Ratliff isn't related to us, but we like to call him 'The Brother We Never Had'. We all climbed into the car, and we were off. We all sat there in silence. I fiddled with my thumbs for awhile. "So..." Rydel said, breaking the silence. "What do you think the interviewer will ask us?" She asked us. "Well probably about Pass Me By and our new album LOUDER." Riker said from the drivers seat, as if it was obvious. We all nodded in agreement. I heard Rocky smirking from in front of me. "I heard this interviewer asks about pairings." Then, instantly, everyone in the car turned to look at me, even Riker looked at me from the mirror. "Why are you looking at me?" I asked, pretending to act confused. Rydel shook her head like she did earlier, trying to hide a smirk. "Nothinggg Ross." They all said, turning back in their seats. But i could still see they were grinning. But, i knew exactly what they were talking about. I didn't like to talk about them with people, especially my siblings since they know the best about them. Three words.

Raura and Raia.

Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you guys! :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back with Chapter 2. :D 10 reviews! Thanks sooo much guys! I know it's not that much, but it's a big deal for me since I'm new to this website plus it's my first story on here. :P Anyway, Before I start with Chapter 2, I decided to answer some reviews! :D :D

DidiLee350 Thanks sooo much! :D :D And oh yes, this story will be getting more intense! ;)

AStrawberry11 Thanks for reading! :) :) :D

R5AAFan Yeah I was thinking that too... thanks for the advice! :D Thanks for reading! :) :D

Geekrchic Yo, Taylor. XDDD Thanksss! :D :D

LoveShipper Ikr, Bad Bad Ross! :D :D

Bonbon6206 Estherrr :D :D Thanks for reading! :) :D Ikr Ross is super old. Yikes. XD :D

SarahBearLovesR5 Lol hey Sarah twin! Yeah I just got this account like last week :P XD Didn't know you had one either! Thanksss! :D :D

Kennedy Hinkle Thankssss so much! :D :D Yep I try my best to make it seem more real than just a fanfic. :P Yep R5 will be in basically the whole story! :D :D

Jane Hey Jane! Lol when you said Ell i was like 'Who?' Then i remembered that was your nickname for me XD Thankss for reading! :D :D

RauraAusllyFan Thanks so much for reading! :D :D (Btw loveee the username.) ;) :D

Okay! Let me get on with the story. :D (Btw I just came up with this.. the people interviewing R5 is ClevverTV.) :)

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHINGGG :D

Chapter 2:

Ross's POV (Always will be Ross's POV, just a reminder)

We arrived at the ClevverTV studio. Last time I was here was when I did an interview for Austin & Ally Season 2.

We all walked up, greeted by Joseyn Davis at the door. "R5!" She said, in a very loud powerful voice. We all greeted her. I stood there wordless.

I guess you can say I'm a little nervous on what she will be asking us. Let me tell you a little about Raura and Raia, hmm?

Okay. Raura is a pairing between my best friend and I, Laura Marano. Yes, it's all over twitter, instagram, tumbl-

"Ross?" I heard Rydel's voice say. I snapped out of my thoughts to see my sister standing there, the cool wind slightly blowing in her long blond hair. "What are you doing standing in the middle of the street?" She asked me.

I looked around to see that everyone went inside, and I was just standing there, looking like a lost person looking at thin air. "Uhh.. just enjoying the weather?" I said, making it sound more like a question than a comment.

We walked inside. I took a seat on the white couch, in between Riker and Rydel. I slid down slowly in the couch spot.

"So!" Joslyn said. "So good to see you guys again, how is everything?" Riker, being the oldest and the most serious person I knew, spoke up, "It's been great, we just released our music video to Pass Me By!"

We all nodded. I guess I was just gonna let Riker do all the talking. As long as I don't say anyhing about Austin & Ally or Teen Beach Movie.. I should be good.

Joslyn smiled and said, "Oh yes I saw that! There was a little romance in there, hmm?" I saw her smiling and winking a little at Riker.

Riker blushed, remembering that he kissed a girl in the music video. Rydel noticed Riker blushing, so she said, "Yep! Also our LOUDER album is coming out September 24th."

The rest of the my band continued to talk about the LOUDER album, while I just sat there dully, feeling like I had no purpose to be there even though I was a big part of the band.

"So Ross!" As soon as I heard my name I sat up. I knew what was coming. "Yep?" I said, a little bit awkwardly. I saw my siblings and Ratliff looking at me, smiling, as if they were reading my mind.

I looked straight at Joslyn to see she had a phone out. "I have been getting lots of tweets from fans." She looked up from the phone, looking straight at me.

And... I said, in my head. Joslyn finally continued, "They would like to know your opinion on 'Raura.'" She said the word as if this was a horror movie, and Raura was some kind of curse.

I KNEW IT! I totally am physic. BAM! WHAT? Wait a sec.. did i just... did... I realized everyone was staring at me, Rydel and Riker trying their best to not laugh. "Ummm well..."

It totally came out of me. I didn't know what to say, cause I didn't want people to know my real feelings about Raura. I didn't even have control of what I was saying."

"Well I think it's to be expected you know."

I saw Joslyn nodding and smiling.

Did i just say that out loud?

Yep. I just did.

"Umm will this be posted on You-"

I started, but Joslyn stopped me. "Well that is all the time we have for today! Thanks so much for coming!" She thanked us, each giving us a small hug.

I left with the rest of R5. I ignored everyone's comments, Rocky's especially, about what I said. What were the fans gonna think of what I said? What would Laura think?

Laura...

When I got back home, I decided I needed to go visit Laura. I looked at my IPhone. The top said '7:34 PM'

"Hey Guys I'm Gonna Go Visit Laur-"

"Oooooooohhhh" My siblings chorused.

"Guys. Shut. Up." I said, sounding a little more harsh than I needed to. I wish that people would lay off Raura, we were just friends! Good Friends. Best Friends.

I mean right?

..Or should we be considered...more?

Oooohhh! Okay I know this chapter kinda sucked.. I tried my best for it to be realistic. :P Sorry if this chapter is kinda rushed too, I have to go start my homework. Pleaseee review letting me know what you think! You all rock!

Keep Shipping Raura :D

-Corey


	3. Chapter 3

Hai guys! Back with another chapter! :D Thanks so much! 19 reviews! :D :D You guys will be used to me doing this, but before every chapter I answer your reviews :D Hope you like this chapter!

Warning: MAJOR RAURA MOMENTS :D

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :D

** WriteYourMindOut Hai Megan! :D Love the username! Thanks so much for reading! :)**

** Astrawberry11 Thank you! :D**

** SarahBearLovesR5 THANKS! :D Your rossome Twin! :D**

** LoveShipper Ughh IKR. Suck it up Ross and ask her out. -.- xD**

** KidLoveAuslly WHAT?! NO WAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SANTA :OO XD Jk Thanks! :D Yeah I wonder what fans will think... ;) **

** BonBon6206 XD Sadly Resther won't be in this story. OMG THAT GAVE ME FANFIC IDEA :D XD Aww thanks so much you are too! 3**

** Jane XD I know that now! :D Thanks! And IKR :( We can only hope :D**

** Auslly12 HMM... YOUR NAME LOOKS FAMILIAR... OH YEAH YOUR AUSLLY12 FROM WIKIA :D XD Thanks! :D :D**

Well... On With The Story! :D

Chapter 3:

I placed both my hands on the wheel, pressing my foot down gently. I managed to get out of my OWN house without being mocked by my siblings about going to Laura's house.

I turned the corner, barely focusing on the road.

'Well It's To Be Expected' The words echoed in my head for what seemed like years.

"Stop It!" I yelled to myself angry. A mini Ross appeared on my left shoulder.

"Ugh. Me." The Mini Ross said. "Can't you just admit it?"

"Admit What?" I asked the mini version of myself. Another Mini Ross appeared on my right shoulder

"Don't answer that question!" It breathed.

The Ross on the left side rolled its eyes, "Admit your feelings for Laura!"

The Ross on the right side gasped overdramatically. "Don't. Ross! It could ruin your friendship."

"But it could start a relationship!" The left Ross winked.

"Stop it! You guys are confusing me!" I said.

I heard a car honking at me. I went back to reality to see I was about to smash into another car. I slammed on the brakes, causing the car to turn left quickly.

Whew! I looked at my shoulders expecting something to be there. There wasn't.

Am I really that stupid? There can't be mini Ross's on your shoulders. Hehe.

I reached Laura's neighborhood. I pondered in my house what house number her house was. Oh yes. 1914 (**I made this up, I don't actually know this. That would be stalking XDDDD**)

****I found her house, parking in her driveway. My eyes skimmed the dark night. There were no cars here. Was anyone home?

I got out of the car, locking it, tossing the keys into my back pocket.

I walked up to her doorstep, to see a doormat marked 'Marano'

I knocked slightly on the door, hoping someone would be home. Someone was.

The door slowly opened, and there stood my best friend Laura Marano.

"Ross!" She blushed. "What are you doing here?"

I ignored her question, smirking at her PJ's. "Nice PJ's." I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "You could of told me you were coming!" She said, motioning me to come inside. I walked into the Marano house, it looking nice and neat unlike my house is usually.

"Sorry." I grinned, not really sorry. She walked over to the red sofa in the living room, patting the seat next to her. I looked around the room, seeing many pictures of Laura and her family. I saw a pic of a little girl with long brown straight hair with big eyes in one picture. I stopped to look at it.

Behind me, Laura said, "That was me when I was 5 years old."

I was surprised. "That is YOU?" I said, sounding a little bit shocked/rude. I blushed. "Sorry." I looked down at my hands.

Laura, being her adorkable self, smiled and said "It's Okay!"

We sat down on the red sofa. Silence.

Laura looked at me and I looked at her. We both locked eyes. She blushed which made me blush. She looked down at her hands.

But I kept staring at her... she looked so... so...

I found myself leaning in.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Laura's laugh. She crawled away from me like a spider, looking nervous and her face all red.

I was confused why at first. But I figured it out seconds later.

**_I almost kissed Laura Marano._**

Cliffhanger! :D :D Hope you guys like this chapter, I kinda got the chills when I wrote the last part of this chapter! Hehe Raura! :D Please remember to review/comment! Thanks!

**Remember:**

**Keep Shipping Raura! :D**


	4. Please Read!

Hey guys! So If you noticed in my reviews I kinda got a warning that this story isn't allowed on this website... I don't really get it either but I am a huge rule follower, so I need to follow it! :( I decided I can post the videos to Youtube, so the Chapters will be continued here On my Youtube Channel. Thank you to all your support to this story on here. :) 3

user/Coreycat13


	5. Continue or No?

Okay guys... so after reading your reviews I decided maybe I could continue this story... But I wanna hear from YOU guys!

Please let me know in a review if you want me to continue this story. :) Thanks!

-CoreyCat12

Keep Shipping Raura! 3


	6. Chapter 6 (Chapter 4, really)

**Hey guys :D Sorry it's been such a long time, and I have decided to continue this story! :) I promise I am gonna try my best to update as much as I can! :) Well... enough with the chit chat... Chapter 4, everyone! :D**

Previously On One Side Of Raura:

Laura looked at me and I looked at her. We both locked eyes. She blushed which made me blush. She looked down at her hands.

But I kept staring at her... she looked so... so...

I found myself leaning in.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Laura's laugh. She crawled away from me like a spider, looking nervous and her face all red.

I was confused why at first. But I figured it out seconds later.

**Chapter 5 (Chapter 3, really.) :P**

Ross's POV

I can't believe what just happened! I almost kissed Laura!

I cant do this! She is my co star, and my best friend!

My mind slipped back to the time when we had to kiss for a scene in Austin & Ally. The kiss was so great and I felt like I was on the top of the world-

I slapped myself. Well, I didn't really slap myself. My mind found a way to get that thought out of my mind.

I snapped back to reality to see Laura staring at me, her hazel eyes confused.

"So um..." I said, trying to break the silence.

Laura suddenly smiled at me, as if nothing had happened. "How is R5 going?"

_Thank you!_ My mind said. "It's going great, LOUDER album is coming out soon." I said, finding myself feeling really shy.

Why am I feeling shy? It's just Laura...

Laura nodded slightly her curls bouncing up and down.

We both sat there wordless. I didn't know what to say next. Usually I can pick up a easy conversation with Laura... but... I don't know.

I looked at the clock and faked a yawn. "Well, I probably should get going, it's kinda late." I said, getting up instantly.

Laura looked at me as if she was saying through her mind, _It's only 7:30. _

Instead she snapped back to her usual self, "Okay." She got up with me and we quietly walked to the door.

Laura slowly opened the door, a cool wind blowing in between of the two of us.

"Well Bye." I said, almost in a whisper.

My feet quickly walked out the door, but was stopped instantly.

"Ross wait!"

Laura's voice echoed in the dark sky. I turned around to see Laura standing there, mouthing words.

"What is it?" I say.

"I-I-" Laura choked on her words. "Nevermind." Laura said, motioning me to leave.

I watched as she left, the door closing behind her, losing sight of her.

What was she going to say?

The question along with many other, scambled throughout my mind.

I drove home, carefully watching the street lights shine brightly.

I arrived at my house, parking neatly in the driveway.

I got out of the car. I stared into the night sky for a minute, leaning against my car.

Suddenly, I saw a figure walking towards me.

It was a person.

I squinted, trying to see who it was.

"Ross?" The voice said.

Who is this? I said to myself.

Then. I figured it out.

**It was Maia Mitchell.**

**And Bam! Maia is now in the story. I wonder what will happen... Please review letting me know what you think and I will try and update on Tuesday! :D Btw check out my Auslly story, "Who Will Get The Girl?" :D :D**

**-CoreyCat12**

**KEEP SHIPPING AUSLLY AND RAURA :D **


	7. Chapter 7 (Chapter 5, really)

**Heyyyy everyone! :D Sorry I havent updated since last weekend, I am only allowed to go on laptop on weekends now, due to school... :( But the good news is, I will be updating every weekend and I am on fall break now so that means more updating! :) Before I get started with Chapter 5, let me answer some of your reviews. :)**

** Auslly12 Thanks! I love giving cliffhangers in my fanfics. ;)**

** Melody Lol! Thanks! I'm share your stories don't suck. :P I hate you too 8D XD JK! :)**

** KLA Ugh Ikr! Get ur game on Ross! :D**

** Guest Thanks so much :)**

** Sarah Well that's good! :D :P**

**On With The Story! Enjoy! :)**

**Previously On One Side Of Raura:**

Suddenly, I saw a figure walking towards me.

It was a person.

I squinted, trying to see who it was.

"Ross?" The voice said.

Who is this? I said to myself.

Then. I figured it out.

**It was Maia Mitchell.**

**Chapter 5:**

I couldn't believe it.

Standing before me, was Maia Mitchell.

I haven't seen her in a couple months, due to filming Austin & Ally.

The last time I saw her was when we had to do marathons for Teen Beach Movie...

"Uh-Uh Hey Maia." I said, trying to keep it cool.

Fail.

I tripped over the wheel of my car, lunging forward. Luckily, my feet kept in standing position.

Maia gasped a little. "Ohmigosh, are you alright?" She said, rushing towards me in the dark.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I said, holding my knee awkwardly.

We both stood there, in silence. I could of swore though through the dark sky I could see Maia slightly smiling.

"So... what are you doing here?" I said, sounding a little harsh. I looked down at my feet, barely seeing them.

"Ooohhh right!" Maia said, realizing. She stood up straight. "I just came to visit." She said in a nice tone.

"Greeaaaattt..." I said.

I heard a high pitched sound come from my house. The door opened, and there stood my mother.

"Ross? Is that you?" She said, more in a yelling tone.

Please don't say anything Maia... I pleaded in my mind.

"Hey Stormie!" Maia called, waving her hand.

I facepalmed myself. Great I jinxed it.

"Maia?" My mom said, her voice perking up.

I watched as Maia and my mother joined into a hug. Then they released it.

"What are you doing here, dear?" She asked Maia.

"Ohhh... just visiting." Maia said, looking back at me.

I looked behind me to see if anyone else was there, then realizing she was looking at me.

Yep. Raia is Maia Mitchell and I... my siblings like to tease me about Raia too so I was hoping Maia wouldn't come into my house...

But she did.

"Would you like to come in?" My mother asked Maia, motioning towards the door.

"Sure!" Maia's voice echoed.

I watched as Maia walked into the house, losing sight of her.

I stood there in the middle of the street, not sure what to do next. Get back in the car and drive to Laura's?

Wait what?

"Ross Shor! Get out of the middle of the street." My mom said.

I felt uncomfortable when my mother said my middle name, so I walked forward.

I entered the room to find Maia already talking with Rydel and Riker.

" -So yeah my parents are out of town.." I heard Maia's voice say.

Rydel's face lit up. "Mom! Maia should stay here until her parents return!"

I nearly choked on my own spit. Please no...

I like Maia and all, we are friends... but... just.. no.

Of course my mom being her usual self, said, "That would be great! You can stay in the living room."

I slipped out of the room, leaving my family and Maia talking away about the sleeping arrangements.

I reached my room, flopping on my bed immediately. I groaned a little bit.

I suddenly heard a buzz.

I reached into my back pocket and reached for my phone, seeing Laura's smiling face on my screen.

Laura: Ross are you okay?

I looked at the text for a second. She realized how uncomfortable I was acting.

Me: Yeah I just love you.

I texted back.

I sat it down.

Wait...

I looked back at the text.

I just told Laura in text message that **I loved her.**

**Yayyy! Sorry this chapter is kinda stupid, I didnt know what to do with Maia's character. :P **

**Oooohhh! Ross accidentally sent Laura that text! What is Laura gonna think?**

**The next chapter will be a special chapter with Laura's POV! :D**

**Review what you think! I love to hear from you all! :D**

**-CoreyCat12**

**KEEP SHIPPING AUSLLY AND RAURA :)**


End file.
